gbwfandomcom-20200215-history
The Writing on the Ancient Tablets
אשית, בלבול Bionica פשוטים, עם מספר ידוע כשליט רב עוצמה. Underspecies עידן הענקים Ashit, γνωστός σε πολλούς ισχυρό ηγέτη με σύγχυση Bionica απλό. Underspecies Bakuians υποδουλώσουν βιομηχανικών κολοσσών και να οικοδομήσουν μια ισχυρή δύναμη πυροβολικού, ο εχθρός μπορεί να επιτεθούν φλας. Super Giant Jumbo King είναι ένα πράγμα του εχθρού. Makuta, Τιτάν και όλα τα αγόρια είναι αδελφός της αντιπολίτευσης. Εναντίον των Γιγάντων ως εξής: Taukanuva, και του Τιτάνα είναι μικρή, ότι ο ήλιος δεν είχαν συναντήσει ποτέ. Maxon, συγγραφέας υπηρεσία απόβλητα Bakuians. Εν τω μεταξύ, Sailor Τιτάν δεν είχα αισθανθεί τη ροή ποτέ, η αγάπη της ζωής σε νέες αποβλήτων. Makuta, Τιτάν βασιλιά και τον αδελφό του, Τάμπο πληροφορίες από πρώτο χέρι, και επομένως δεν μπορεί να ισχυριστεί εναντίον τους και τις οικογένειές τους, όταν η αιτία τους. Makuta, το όνειρο, ένας εφιάλτης ήταν έτοιμος. Helio εταιρεία βιασύνη έξω από τον ανταγωνισμό. Και το χάος, τη διαφθορά, τον Τιτάνα. Τέλος, μία ημέρα ρεπό γιο γενιά Marcussen. Μεγάλες Λίμνες και αν περιγράφεται ως μια πραγματική τέχνη. Mulayam συναντά firey επαρκής. Όταν οι μαθητές ανακαλύπτουν ότι η περιοχή των Μεγάλων Λιμνών να αλλάξει αυτή η νέα υπηρεσία δείχνει ότι τα παιδιά που πάσχουν από βαριά θα είναι. Marcussen καλύπτουν το Makuta ότι ενέκρινε το γιο έδωσε την ευλογία του, την καθαρότητα και δίνει αιώνια ζωή. Όταν η μετάλλαξη firey προσωπικότητα στην περιοχή των Μεγάλων Λιμνών της των υλικών συνθηκών της τέχνης. κλήση του Θεού από Makuta Forge. Makuta δεν ξέρουν ότι αυτό είναι ακριβώς αυτό που χρειάζεται για να τον εκδιώξουν αναφερθεί, η τέχνη των Μεγάλων Λιμνών. Τιτάν τέχνη τόσο μεγάλος όσο η περιοχή των Μεγάλων Λιμνών, Bakuians δει να αλληλεπιδράσουν με την τραγωδία της δουλείας αρχίζουν να δώσει συνέχεια. Ένα ζευγάρι μυστικού κωδικού, των οποίων το ένα με το ψεύτικο φωτιά μπορεί να καταστρέψει Makuta. Στο τέλος του ένα μαχαίρι, των Μεγάλων Λιμνών είναι έτοιμη για την τέχνη, μας έχουν εκπαιδευτεί μέχρι σήμερα. Αλλά μετά από Τάμπο, οι ηγέτες της πολιτοφυλακής της διανομής κατανοήσει, και να προστατεύσουν με κάθε τρόπο ο Θεός είναι έτοιμος να τον Τιτάνα, οι διατάξεις που περιλαμβάνονται στο κείμενο. Μεγάλες Λίμνες Τέχνες πάλη, ο πατέρας του, που έχουν διεισδύσει μας να επιστρέψουν όλες τις απαγορεύσεις. Τέχνη και την περιοχή των Μεγάλων Λιμνών με το δεύτερο πιο ισχυρό, pyrokenises Τάμπο καταστρέψει κρύα καρδιά. Όταν επιτέλους η στιγμή Makuta, τέχνη χαμηλή σε σύγκριση με την τεράστια οθόνη την τελευταία στιγμή να αντιμετωπίσει pyrokinetic καταστροφή των Μεγάλων Λιμνών, αλλά σχεδόν πέντε μεγάλων πωλήσεων, των τεχνών και των Μεγάλων Λιμνών, Taukanuva διαχείριση δείχνουν. Τεράστιες περιοχές της οθόνης, αλλά ήταν σαφές η πυρκαγιά Taukanuva βράχο. επίπεδο οργή των Μεγάλων Λιμνών Τέχνης χρήστη της έντασης, το σώμα σας στην πυρκαγιά. Πρώτον, μόνο γνώση, αλλά το κύριο Τιτάνα. Τα πάντα είναι ακόμη μια τεράστια οθόνη στο σκοτάδι μπλοκ είναι η ψυχή του νεκρού. Δεδομένου ότι η βασιλεία των έξι χωρών. Ο Bionicians, να κάνουμε ειρήνη και μεγαλύτερα bakuians σβήσει τη μνήμη για να εξασφαλιστεί ότι αυτές οι μνήμες και η επιφάνεια είναι σφραγισμένη, με αποτέλεσμα σήμερα Bionicia. Μεγάλων Λιμνών, στη συνέχεια, τα πάντα θα συνεχίσει να δημιουργεί για τους καλλιτέχνες. Ξέσπασε ο πόλεμος, αλλά όταν έχω να χάσει από νωρίς το φύλο Bionica ανακαλυφθεί. Bakuians ανακοίνωσε πρόσφατα 7 musation δευτεροβάθμιας να προσπαθούν να καταστρέψουν Bionicians BNionicians. V περιπτώσεις, αυτές οι αλλαγές διαχείρισης, οδήγησε την πρώτη ομάδα, μερικές φορές Σάβ για πολεμούν ο Θεός αποφάσισε να δημιουργήσει ένα μύθο. Το όνομα αυτού του θρυλικού βασιλιά είναι νεκρή, ο μύθος του θάνατο και την καταστροφή της ψυχής των νεκρών, αλλά άκουσα τον αγγελιοφόρο του φόρου κληρονομίας, αλλά και τα έξι αδέλφια, και τα έξι μύθοι για την οικογένεια είναι σαν το θάνατο και τα βασανιστήρια μεγάλους αριθμούς την ασφαλή προσγείωση. Απογοήτευση, την απώλεια και την προδοσία, την αλαζονεία και ο άγγελος του θανάτου που ο Θεός και τους αδελφούς και τις αδελφές τους, οι οποίοι χάθηκαν έξι. Μεγάλων Λιμνών, η οποία ερεθισμένο τα ρούχα της και το πνεύμα του το σύνολο της περιοχής των συναισθημάτων γαλλίου λυσσασμένο τέχνης. Από τότε, η περιοχή των Μεγάλων Λιμνών Τέχνης αναζήτησε δεν βοηθούν, για να μην αφήσει την καρέκλα, εξακολουθούν να ψάχνουν για σημάδια ενός θύματος, αυτό θα είναι η επόμενη. Τέλος, ο Τιτάν θα φέρει την αγορά ταύρων, έχουμε καταστρέψει όλη του τη ζωή. Η διαφθορά και για δύο ώρες για να φάνε πριν τη διαγραφή. Μόνο ένας θα είναι την τελευταία ημέρα, θα σκοτώσει τους πάντες. UPDATE: A first translation, with peices rearranged to fit together, has been created: In the beginning, Bionica was composed of pure chaos. They brought peace, created Bionicians, and created today’s Bionica. Fire then created the Watchmen, who would keep everything in order. But when the species' that existed on Bionica began to disagree, war broke loose. Chaotic remains were trying to destroy Bionicians. In times where wars were to be fought, the gods made a decision to induct a seventh legend. This legend's name was to be the King of Death, he would be the legend to retrieve and destroy dying souls of the newly deceased. But as the King of Death attended to his obligations, he found that all six of his brothers, whom which he had wished to all six legends for their safety and returning home, had been killed most brutally. Enraged and lost with hubris, the King of Death betrayed his siblings that made him a god, disappearing from the Six from then on. Fire, angered by this betrayal, had Water rip all of his emotions that were surfacing, from his soul. From that point on, Fire never asked for help again. He never left his throne, and always searched for signs of where his prey would be next. In the end, the Titans shall destroy all life. Corruption will feed the death, and the two from before time will return. Only one shall remain in the end. All else will be destroyed.